As Long As I'm With You
by xXYukiRyuuXx
Summary: On a hunt til the finish, 2 teamates are brought together again. Decisions are made, leading Sakura joining Hebi; reuniting with Sasuke. Akatsuki, Hebi, and the Konoha nin. Love, sins, and bonds don't mix. KARIN BASHINGS!SasuSaku.From mng.ch.356 :ON HOLD:
1. Chapter 1: Finding You Again

**A/N:**** Konichiwa minna! This is my newest and first-est fic! Hope you enjoy it! (Note: first fic. maybe inexperienced. Sworry)**

**This story's set after Sasuke's and Deidara's battle. It's after Deidara bombs himself and Sakura and Karin walk past each other in the village while searching for information. From manga chapter 356.**

**Summary:**As we all know, Karin and Sakura while searching for information. But, what if Sakura followed Karin to Team Hebi? What if Sasuke asked Sakura to join Hebi? What if Sakura accepted? Thus leads to romance, drama, and KARIN BASHINGS(From manga chap.356. T) 

**Pairings:** SasuSaku (Possible NaruHina/ NejiTen/ ShikaIno/ SuiKar?)

**Warning:** This story is Anti-SasuKar (yes, I'm an Anti-Karin). SasuKar/ Karin lovers should not read this fic. Contains much KARIN BASHINGS. SasuSaku lovers feel free to read.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my best-est buddy Chikako-chann! For always being evil and scheming on killing our music teacher (we both hate our music teacher!)! Arigato Chikako-chann! (And for being such a great friend!) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. 

* * *

"talk" _'think' 'thinking emphasis'_ **'inner'**_emphasis _

**As Long As I'm With You**

**Chapter 1: Finding You Again**

_Sakura POV_

We were so close I could feel it. So damn fucking close! _He_ left me on that fucking cold bench in the middle of the night, to join that fucking bastard-snake pedophile. _He _tore my heart in two. _He _left his home in search of power. Despicable, unthinkable; and yet after two and a half years later, he finally makes his move. That bastard! That fucking retarded bastard! Argh. How dare he!

"Sakura," I looked down to face one of Kakashi's ninja dogs, snapping out of my train of thought. "His scent, it's faint but I can smell it." My eyes widened in both curiosity and shock.

"W-where?" The nin-dog pointed his nose upwards and sniffed.

"It's on that girl." He finally said, turning his head behind us and jerking towards the woman that just pasted us. From looking at her back, the girl had red hair wearing a black cloak. She had an interesting hair style; one side kept messy, uncombed and pointed in every direction. The other side was straight, combed, and clean. From my angle, I could barely make out the colour of her eyes, which were amber-ish red. She wore black rimmed glasses and a very snotty look on her face.

"N-nani! On her!" I asked, nervous, unsure, and surprised. The nin-dog only nodded.

I thought for a moment, figuring that if _his_ scent was on _her_, then she could have had some kind of contact with _him_. As realization hit me, I told the nin-dog to alert my comrades as I followed the red-haired female.

"Hai." Was the last word he said, as he poofed off to find the others.

.o.xox.o.

I followed the girl until we reached to a stop. Masking my chakra past the crowds of villagers around us, my only thought in my mind was to bring _him_ home. _'To bring him home, back to Konoha,'_ I thought.Heck with it, I thought I was joking myself. _'Psh, as if I, Haruno Sakura, could bring __his__ stubborn ass back. With that stick always shoved up his ass and that chicken-ass hair style, he'd never come back! Heck, I don't even understand why I was in love with that revenge-seeking bastard!'_

"Juugo!" I heard that red-haired girl call out, once again snapping out of my thoughts. My eyes followed to the person she was addressing. He was a muscular man, quite tall in fact. He had spiky orange hair and a face that look quite gentle.

"Juugo, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" My heart skipped a beat when she said _his_ name. After two and a half years, my heart could not bear hearing _his_ name again. Even the people of Konoha had refrained from saying _his_ name in front of me. It hurt too much, the pain was agonizing, even after all these years.

Pools of tears swelled up in my eyes, wanting to fall. Yet I couldn't bring myself to allow them to. Years ago, I was considered weak; and that was the last time I let myself cry because of _him_. After that day, I vowed that I would never cry again because the pain in my heart could never be mended.

"No, sorry Karin. But I heard an explosion that way." My senses were alert again as I heard 'Juugo' address his female teammate. 'Karin' nodded in comprehension as her eyes followed the direction he pointed at. In second, the two jumped off towards the said direction. I stealthily followed.

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

The dust cleared away as my vision became clear again. I had just fought a battle between me and Deidara of the Akatsuki. With any more luck, I defeated him since he was so stupid to bomb himself at the last second. "Art is a bang!" he said, and then he was dead, right there. _'Such a stupid idiot.'_

"Oi, Sasuke!" I looked up and dusted myself off as I faced Suigetsu, one of the members of Team Hebi.

"Hn."

"I haven't found any information. Sorry. When I heard the explosion I came back." _'Hn. Yea right you're sorry, shark. Like I'd give a damn about you.'_

"Anyways, what happened? You're covered in scratch and bruises by the way…"

"Hn. Doesn't matter. Where are the others?" I asked, examining my scars from my last encounter. Seconds later, we both turned our heads to someone shouting…

"Sasuke-kunn!" …_'argh, damn that annoying bitch. That woman's even more annoying than fangirls. Heck, she is one- with that huge mouth of hers always wide open blabbing and trying to get my attention. Like hell I'd pay attention to a bitch like her. She looks like a fucked up gawking hippo! Bitch.'_

As I snapped back into reality I sighted Karin and Juugo leap off a tree landing in front of me and Suigetsu. Unfortunately, Karin ran up to me spazzing "Oh my god! Sasuke-kun, are you alright!" and "Sasuke-kunn! Look what happened to you!" _'Hn. Like I'd ever let you touch me… I'm not blind bitch; I can see that I'm injured. Tch.'_

Ignoring Karin, I scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. It occurred to me that Deidara's partner, Tobi, was missing from the battlefield. Pushing that thought aside seeing that he was no threat; I let myself eavesdrop on the conversation between Suigetsu and Juugo.

"… no, no information yet." I heard Juugo say. Apparently they were discussing information on Itachi, while also ignoring the hippo. Juugo noticed my staring shortly and turned to address me.

"You need medical attention for that Sasuke-san." He said, while looking at my wounds.

"Hn."

"It's okay Sasuke-kun! When we get back to the base _I_ can patch you up! Then maybe we can also have a little fun!" chirped Karin. _'Ew.'_ I shuddered, having my left eye twitching. 

Karin suddenly perked up. "Come out."

Turning our heads towards the direction Karin faced, we heard a voice.

"It appears you need medical attention, maybe I may be of assistance." 

.o.xox.o.

**Eh, there we go. Like it? Hate it? Should I continue it?**

**Hmm… Idunno, I'd like to see how many reviews I get before I decide to continue it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**- Yuki-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

**Thanks to all my reviewers! (I decided to continue it… 3) -**

**deedee2034**

**Waterblossom1 – Water-chan!**

**lyndelle (anon.)**

**sasusaku0129**

**Vampirehearts – my good friend Ellie!**

**Lily (anon.)**

**Sakura4eva**

**xX-celestrial-dreams-Xx – Chikako-chan!**

**Paine017**

**CrimsonCherryBlossom13 **

**Here's chappie 2! Yehh!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Karin would be dead by now.

"talk" _'thinking'__'thinking emphasis'__**'inner'**__emphasis _

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know You**

_Normal POV_

The members of Team Hebi jumped at the sound of unknown voice.

"It appears you need medical attention, maybe I may be of assistance?" From behind the shadows, unmasking her chakra, came a pink-haired kunoichi. Konoha's cherry blossom, Haruno Sakura. 

"Hn. Sakura." Sasuke said monotonously, his obsidian eyes glaring at his former teammate; ebony locks of hair swaying in the wind. 

"Uchiha Sasuke." For a moment of brief silence, there was tension in the air. Hebi watch speechlessly as the two former teammates shared a glaring contest. A gush of silver wind blew. The pressure was almost unbreakable. Almost.

"NANIIIIIII! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! HOW DO YOU KNOW SASUKE-KUN! AND HOW DID YOU FIND US!" **A/N:**** I'll give you one guess on who said that)**

Enjoying the peace, but hating the sudden outburst, Suigetsu snapped. "Oi! Shut the fuck up woman!"

"He's right you know, you should really shut up before someone calls you a douchbag, bitch." Sakura smirked, turning her head to face the red-haired kunoichi.

Gritting her teeth, visible veins popping, the bitch snapped back. "WHAT DID YOU SAY PINKY!" Oo…That struck a nerve.

"Ouch, you know that hurts right? Being made fun of my hair colour just because it's pink. I've been through that already and I don't wanna go through it again." _'Ha. This girl's so easy to annoy. I like it.'_ They both glared.

The boys, having being left out of the glaring contest, just attentively watched the two kunoichi in front of them. _'Ha! I like this girl! She annoys Karin so easily! HAHAHA!'_ thought Suigetsu.

_'Karin-san sure is angry right now. Who is this kunoichi anyways?'_ thought Juugo.

_'Hn. Sakura, you've changed.' _Sasuke thought._**'Hell yeah! Look at Sakura! She's so H-O-T. Hot!' **__'Who the fuck are you?' __**'I'm you, you idiot. I'm your inner.'**__ 'Who you calling idiot, idiot? If you're me then you're calling yourself an idiot.' __**'Ha. Speak for yourself! Hn. Whatever, just look at Sakura! She fucking grew! Oohh… that ass, and those legs! Whoot!' **__'Pervert. I meant her personality and attitude.' __**'Yeah, that too. Mann, awesome!**__ 'Ew…'_

**A/N:**** Yesh, Sasuke's inner is very perverted. -.-'. Okay, lets leave Sasuke and his thoughts to himself. I don't wanna go into any further details… Back to Sakura vs. Karin) **

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTIONS ALREADY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" demanded Karin.

Sakura just stared. Then blinked. And blinked again. "You know, it's only common courteously to give your own name first." 

Sasuke's eyes widened, just a tiny bit, still holding his pride. _'Didn't I say the same thing to Neji a long time ago?' __**'Yes, yes you did.' **__'Shut up and go away.' __**'Make me!'**__ 'Hn.'_

"… If you must know then, my name is Haruno Sakura. I am one of the top medical ninja trained under the apprenticeship of Konoha's Godaime, Tsunade. Sasuke-" Sasuke mentally noted that she didn't add the '-kun' to his name. "-_was_ my former teammate two and a half years ago, until he left in search of power to kill his brother and to join Orochimaru. And, I followed you-" she pointed at Karin. "-here while searching for him just now."

"NANII! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FOLLOW ME HERE WITHOUT ME SENSING YOU!"

"Judging by the fact you said 'without me sensing you'; I'm guessing you sense chakra very well. I masked my chakra when I was following you, which was why you did not sense me." Sakura smirked. "Hn, I never knew _the_ Uchiha Sasuke would need help tracking down Itachi, let alone having a fangirl in his group." Sakura smirked again while turning to Sasuke.

"Hn." Silence was drawn as the conversation ended. The five ninjas stood there, no one bothering to speak. It was a matter of time before someone started a new discussion.

"Hmm… Haruno Sakura. You're a medic-nin right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hai."

"Well, would you mind healing Sasuke now? You offered to help, didn't you?" Sasuke looked at him, sending his Uchiha death glare along the way.

"Hai. Demo, I do not know if Sasuke would mind."

"Hn. I don't need your help." Sasuke hissed. _'Yep, you still haven't changed Sasuke.'_

"He doesn't need your help bitch! Sasuke-kun can heal on his own accord! And he has me to help him!" -sweatdrop-_ 'Does this girl ever shut up?'_

"Hmm…? Really? Because by the looks of it, you have burns covering your body, possible poison in your system, internal organs damaged, and possibly two broken ribs." Sakura stated, interrupting Karin from her rant.

"Whoa, you're good." Suigetsu complimented.

"Arigato. Now if you can, please take me to somewhere sterile so I can begin my work."

"Hn. We have a base near here. Take her there." Sasuke informed Team Hebi.

Sakura blinked. _'Did he just agree to this? O.o'_

Catching her expression, Sasuke mentally assured her. _'Sakura, you have no idea how hard it is for me to admit this…but I need your help. Hn, lets see how much you've grown Sakura…'_-smirk-

Unaware of Sasuke's plans, Sakura followed Hebi without another word.

* * *

"Well Pakkun? Any luck?" Konoha's number one hyper-active knuckle head ninja asked the petite brown dog. Team seven and eight had just received word about Sakura after Kakashi's ninja dog showed up. Apparently the nin-dog had picked up Sasuke's scent on a red-haired female and Sakura went to track her. The 7 Konoha-nin gathered shortly and was now following Sakura's scent.

"We're close; she must have been here about one hour ago." A worried expression unfolded on to Naruto's face.

_'Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll bring him back. I swear… Dattebyo!' _

* * *

Not long after twenty minutes, Team Hebi came across an underground base. _'This must have been one of Orochimaru's bases.'_ Sakura thought as she entered into the darkness. _'Creepy…'_ Examining her surroundings, Sakura followed Hebi down a dimly lit corridor into what appeared to be a bedroom. 

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Hai."

"Get started."

"Is there anything you will need Sakura-san?" Juugo's gentle voice said, offering to help.

Glancing at Sasuke, Sakura pulled out a pad of paper and pen and started jotting notes down. Finishing her notes, Sakura turned her eyes to Juugo. "May you please find these ingredients for me? I have a remedy for the poison in his system, but I don't have the ingredients on me." Juugo nodded yes, took the list and left Sasuke and Sakura alone closing the door behind him.

"Lie down and relax," Sakura ordered as she pointed to the white sheeted bed. He did as he was told. "Hmm… your burns have started to heal already, if your healing was as good as Naruto's, I would only need to worry about the poison that's been injected to you and your broken ribs."

"The Akatsuki I fought did not use poison."

"Wrong. Deidara used poison on you alright; I know that for a fact. His former partner was a man that used poison, Sasori. I'm assuming he saved some of Sasori's poison after his death and made sure he injected into you before he bombed himself." 

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Yes. I fought Sasori myself… and defeated him." Sakura smirked as her hand glowed green with chakra, passing over Sasuke's torso. _'Yep, just as I guessed, two broken ribs and some internal organs damaged.'_ Points for her. 

Sasuke couldn't help but relax and smirk as the warmth of her hand moved across his torso. _'You have changed Sakura…'_ Noticing his expression, Sakura let out a giggle.

"What?" 

"N-nothing…" Sakura replied, trying to hold her laugh.

"Excuse me! You're supposed to be _healing_ him, not laughing you head off!" Karin hissed leaning against the doorframe. Both shinobi snapped their heads towards her voice. "Hmph. Here's the stuff Juugo got." She tossed a bag to Sakura.

"Gomennasai." Sakura stood, bowed, and picked up the bag. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"Hmph. I think I'll stay here, just to make sure you don't slack off…" Sakura smiled at her, then peeked into the bag to check for all the ingredients. Smiling to herself, she began to mix the herbs together for an antidote. Minutes later, the mixed ingredients were in a syringe, ready to be injected into Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke, sit up and relax you arm." She commanded.

"You don't order Sasuke-kun around you know!" Karin sneered.

"It would be a lot easier if he does." Surprisingly to Karin, Sasuke did what he was told. Sakura pulled down his sleeve, ignoring the fuming Karin behind her yelling "HEY YOU CAN'T TOUCH SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!", and stabbed the needle into his left arm. He barley flinch. That guy doesn't feel pain does he?

"Finished." She smiled, pulling out the needle and gathering her supplies. "I suggest you rest for now Sasuke, we'll leave you alone."

"Hey! Who said I was leaving? Sasuke's perfectly fine with me here beside him!" A disturbing expression passed Sasuke's face. _'No I'm not…'_

Sakura smiled glancing at Sasuke. "He needs plenty of rest to recover from the venom. And besides, judging by the look on his face, I don't think he'll be quite delighted to have company. I'm sure he'll just end up ignoring you for the rest of your life if you stay." She smirked mockingly.

"FINE!" Stomping her feet out the door, the enraged Karin left the room.

Sakura smiled again, closing the door behind her.

.o.xox.o.

"Here you go Sakura-san." Juugo said, passing her a plate of food politely.

"Arigato" She accepted the plate.

"Hey Sakura, I got a question for you." The blue-ish haired male spoke.

"Hai?"

"We all wanna know why you would go out and help someone that betrayed your village. Seriously, why? You don't even know the guy…"

"Hmm… well, as a medic, I help many people that I don't know. I don't see how Sasuke could be any different. Back in the village, I knew him quite well actually."

"N-nani! What do you know about Sasuke-kun? Tell me!" Karin interrupted. This bitch doesn't shut up does she?

Sakura blinked innocently. "He hasn't told you anything?" The members of Hebi shook their heads no. "Well, there's not much to tell about him though… like I said before, he was my former teammate two and a half years ago, left the village in search of power, and joined Orochimaru. Since he hasn't told you guys anything, then I suppose I shouldn't bud my head into any of his business."

Suigetsu sighed. "Damn. I thought we could get some info on that bastard…" 

"Is there anything else you could tell us Sakura-san?" Juugo asked.

"Well…" Sakura pondered this question for a moment. "Well, I-I _was _in love with him once. Fangirl love. I used to stalk him and go all google-eyed at him when I was twelve, but I'm over that now…"

"Aww… poor little Sakura-chann! Sasuke-kun left you! Of course, Sasuke-kun would never like a useless girl like you," Karin mocked.

"Yes, I know. It was a pretty lame excuse. Because of that I was considered weak. I've grown now." Sakura smiled. She felt kinda uncomfortable talking about her past, she needed to get off the topic and fast. The past was gone for her; she didn't love Sasuke anymore and he did even like her. _**'Oh, but you do love him.'**__ 'Oh god. You again. What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you…' __**'Nope. Still here, I'll always be here when it comes to your love life.' **__'You're as annoying as Ino. Just leave…'__** 'Never. I'll go away when you admit you still love Sasuke. It's in your heart. YOU. STILL. LOVE. HIM. And you always will no matter what.'**__ 'No, I don't love him. I've grown out of my fangirl days, and I don't love him anymore. I only helped him because he was a __former__ comrade and because he was hurt. That was all'__** 'DENAIL. You're in denial girl.'**__ 'NO! I'M NOT IN DENIAL!'__** 'Lies!'**_

"Sakura? Sakura?" Suigetsu waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Sakura!"

It took a minute for Sakura to snap out of her current argument with her inner. "Huh? Oh, gomen. I kinda spaced out there. How long was I out?"

"About three minutes." –twitch- Screw her inner.

"We're about to leave. Sasuke's up." She turned around to find Sasuke leaning against the wall, eyes closed. To Sakura, she assumed he was deep in thought, but of course, the ice cold bastard was unpredictable.

Feeling her stared, Sasuke's eyes shot open; onyx black clashing with emerald green eyes. "Sakura, join Hebi." He suddenly said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Hebi needs a medic, you're a medic. I need you." he explained monotonously.

"Demo, Naruto and the others. I'm still a Konoha-nin."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's answer for 'do I look like I care?'. Sakura stayed silent for a moment, balancing the pros and cons of joining Hebi. _'If I join, Naruto and the others will have a better chance of finding us to take Sasuke back since Pakkun knows my scent. But if I __do__ Naruto will be upset… I don't want to hurt him…' __**'He won't be upset once Sasuke's back in Konoha. They're brothers, he's gotta know.'**__ 'Yes, but I'll hurt him…' __**'He'll be better soon, once Team Seven is reunited again…'**__ 'Hmm…'_

Looking up, Sakura finally made a decision. "Alright, I'll join you." _'I hope I'm making the right choice.'_

.o.xox.o.

**Chappie 2 done! **

**Note: the Sasuke inner part I had some else to write, I do not do porn.**

**What will happen since Sakura's decided to join Hebi? How will Naruto react? **

**Please REVIEW!**

**- Yuki-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Always Behind You

**Yuki-chan:** -stands up in front of the Naruto cast- Can I have a volunteer to do the disclaimer please…

**Naruto:** -raises and jumps up and down- YUKI-CHAN PICK ME!! PICK ME!!

**Everybody:** -sweatdrop-

**Hinata:** N-naruto-kun, please sit down. Yuki-chan will pick someone. –tries to calm Naruto down-

**Naruto:** AWWW… PLEASE YUKI-CHANN!! LEMME DO IT!! –pleas-

**Yuki-chan: **-sighs- Alright Naruto, come on up… -sighs again-

**Naruto: **Alright!! Yuki-chan does not own me, but she owns everybody else in the cast!! –laughs-

**Everybody:** -sweatdrops again-

**Yuki-chan: **-sighs- By the way Naruto, I let you say the disclaimer to shut you up…

**Naruto:** -turns into stone with jaw hanging open-

**Yuki-chan:** …And no, I do not own any of you. Kishimoto-sama does.

**Stoned Naruto:** -crumbles into dust-

**Yuki-chan:** -ignores Naruto- Anyways… GOMENNASAI FOR BEING LATE!! –cries- I BLAME SASUKE AND NARUTO FOR THEIR STUPID FIGHT SCENE!!

**Sasuke and Crumbled Naruto:** HEY!!

**Yuki-chan:** I suck at fight scenes. I BLAME YOU GUYS FOR MAKING ME WRITE ONE!!

**Sasuke: **-evil aura and sharingans activated-

**Yuki-chan:** -laughs sheepishly- eheheh… anyways… THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! WHOOT!! 20 REVIEWS!!

**A/N: eheheh… sorry, I just **_**had**_** to turn Naruto to stone. It was fun typing. –smiles- and Sasuke's gonna kill me…-runs-… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Dedication:**** This chappie's dedicated to my friend Willy!! (Although he's not on ) For helping me get outta my little writers block. Yesh, I'm an annoyance to him. –smiles sheepishly- **

* * *

"talk" _'thinking' __'thinking emphasis'__**'inner' **__emphasis_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Looking up, Sakura finally made a decision. "Alright, I'll join you." 'I hope I'm making to right choice.'_

**Chapter 3: Always Behind You**

Smirks were plastered on the faces of the men in the room. "Good," said the ebony-haired shinobi. From behind him came Juugo holding what looked like an outfit much like Sasuke's, folded neatly in his hands. A purple rope was placed on top of the pieces of clothing. Sakura stared at it. _'Ew. Does he expect me to wear this?'_

"Hn. Get changed into these clothes. I'd expect Kakashi's ninja hounds to come after us now that you've joined." Sasuke instructed. Sakura nodded and headed into a more secluded spot to change, as known as a bedroom. _'Damn him and his smart ass…'_

Minutes passed as Sakura finally emerged out of the bedroom. She wore a white robe and fishnet leggings up to her mid-thigh. The purple rope was tied around her waist that severed the bottom half of the robe as a skirt from the top. Under the robe, she wore black fishnet armor that went down under her skirt. Her usual heart framed hair was tied back up into a ponytail by a pink ribbon, leaving only the two front locks free. Black fingerless gloves matched her black boots up to her knees, over her fishnet leggings.

_Thump_ O.o Sakura stared wide-eyed as be fore her was Suigetsu on the floor due to blood lost, Sasuke turning away trying to hide a blush **(A/N: -gasp- Sasuke blushing?! -gasp-)**, Karin fuming because of who knows what, and Juugo…well… Juugo just being Juugo.

"O.o eh? Nani?" Sakura asked with her innocent questioning look. _'Argh. Damn her and her innocence.' __**'Holy Fucking God!! Sakura's even hotter than before!!' **__**'Oh come on…you know you wanna look at her. LOOK DAMMIT!! LOOK!!'**__ '…NO.' __**'FINE. Your lost.' **__'…Hn.'_

Composing himself once again and ignoring the tiny perverted voice in his head, Sasuke averted his eyes off of Sakura. "Hn. Nothing, we're leaving." He headed for the door.

"Matte," her voice stopped him. Turning around, the onyx-eyed shinobi 'hned' as in 'what?'. "Now that I've joined your group, I'd like to know a bit more about you."

Sasuke let out a low growl. _'This is a waste of time…'_

"You first." Sakura pointed at Juugo.

"Watashiwa Juugo. I was once a test subject for Orochimaru. Orochimaru created the curse mark through me, making me the origin of the curse mark. I do not have a specific goal, but my only wish is to not hurt any innocent people."

Sakura nodded understanding. She pointed at Suigetsu next. (He regained consciousness already.)

"Watashiwa Hozuki Suigetsu. I was also a former experimental subject of Orochimaru. Momochi Zabuza was my sempai and I'm here to acquire Hoshigaki Kisame's sword, Samehada. I have an ability to reduce my body into water, which is why I frequently need to be hydrated." He took a pause and glared at Karin. "Also, don't call me a kappa." **(A/N: a kappa is a legendary Japanese fish that can swim and walk on land. From manga chapter 353.)**

The pink kunoichi nodded again and moved her finger towards the red-haired bit- I mean, Karin.

"Hmph! Well, you should know me. I'm the world's smartest and greatest kunoichi!" Karin bragged with her snotty attitude. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. _'Yeah, more like the world's greatest four-eyed gawking hippo. Mesuinu. (Bitch)'_ Sakura mentally added.

"Watashiwa Karin. I can track and recognize people for their chakra, and my goal is to get a certain person to notice me!" she glanced at Sasuke. Ew. **(A/N: Lets hope she doesn't 'ravage' Sasuke after this… -twitch-)**

Sakura nodded for the third time understanding as Sasuke headed for the door. She followed second, Karin third, Suigetsu forth, and leaving Juugo to trail behind.

.o.xox.o.

"Hn. We're splitting up in pairs to gather information." Sasuke said once outside the base.

"What are the pairs Sasuke-kuuunnnn??" Karin smiled seductively. _'I hope he puts __us__ together!! _–starry eyes- EW.

"The pairs are Sakura and me, Suigetsu and Karin, and Juugo are you okay alone?" Juugo nodded.

"NANII?! WHY DOES PINKY HERE HAVE TO BE WITH YOU SASUKE-KUUNN?? I WANNA BE WITH YOU?!"

"We can't completely trust Sakura can we?" the former leaf-nin smirked. "I'd have to keep an eye on her then."

Sakura knew it was no use arguing with the Uchiha prodigy. She sighed giving in. _'Damn his smart ass again_. _Whatever, it's the only reasonable thing to do…'_

"Everybody split up. We're gathering information on Itachi." All five nins nodded, however, seconds before sprinting off, Karin perked up.

"Seven charkas are coming this way. One of them's incredibly strong."

Sakura looked around. "I think I know who they are…" she trailed off.

"Who?" questioned Suigetsu. Before Sakura could answer, a certain hyper-active knuckle head ninja's voice stopped them.

"TEME!! SAKURA-CHANN!!"

"Hn. Dobe." The seven Konoha-nin screeched to a stop from the trees, surrounding Hebi.

"Sasuke." Naruto glared at his best friend. His eyes were mixed with emotions. Anger, happiness, rage, relief, hatred, etc. **(A/N: Hatred? How often do you see Naruto with pure hatred in his eyes?? O.o)**

"Naruto." His best friend replied monotonously, onyx obsidian clashing with azure sapphire. Dead silence encircled them as the staring match continued. A bead of sweat rolled down the blonde's temple as he recalled memories of his best friend/rival.

_Flashback_

_"Watch out teme! Some day I'll become hokage and you're gonna have to admit that I'm the better ninja!! Dattebayo!"_

_"Sasuke-teme!!"_

_"Sasuke! Come home already!! Everybody's worried and waiting for you back in the village!!"_

_"Sasuke…"_

_"Why? If so then why didn't you sever those bonds before?!"_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura just stared between the two brothers. She couldn't stand seeing Naruto torn up that way. Her body shook as she held back a sob. _'What have I done? Naruto's already lost Sasuke, his best friend, his brother. And now he's gonna lose me? What have I done?!'_ Her knees gave out collapsing onto the ground. "Naruto…" she choked.

"Sakura-chan?!" puzzled, said blond took a step forward causing Hebi into a defensive stance. "Sakura-chan? What happened? Why are you with Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke took a step forward in front of Sakura defensively. **(A/N: -wink-wink-nudge-nudge- Sensing some protectiveness, no? –wink-wink-nudge-nudge-)** "Hn. Sakura joined my group willingly, Dobe. She had a choice to join and she did." He smirked and glared.

The blonde gasped, followed by the other Kona-nins. "Sakura-chan?" She dropped her head, afraid to look into his eyes. "Sakura-chan, is this true?" No answer.

Kakashi sighed under his mask. "Sakura, Sasuke. We're taking you back whether you like it or not. And we would also like an explanation to this."

"Hn. Sorry, we're not going anywhere with you." Suigetsu snarled stepping up, reaching for his oversized sword. He charged at Kakashi recklessly with out thinking, swinging the sword every which way.

Kakashi dodged as the shark-man ran to his direction. He threw several kunai aiming at the members of Hebi. Suigetsu reduced himself into water, Karin dodged it into a tree, and Juugo had his curse mark up to the second level. Everybody was ready for combat…except for Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi remained on the ground motionlessly sobbing, unaware of the kunai headed her way.

"Sakura-chan!!"

_Swoosh._ In seconds the girl was gone, kunai jabbed into the dirt. Across the battlefield was Sakura once again on the ground weeping and Sasuke in front of her (again) holding his katana protectively. **(A/N: -major gasp- What does this mean?! O.O)**

"We can do this the easy way Naruto… Or do you want me to kill you now?" he said, sending the nin his Uchiha death glare.

While the other Konoha-nins fought Hebi (Kakashi vs. Suigetsu; Hinata, Shino, and Kiba vs. Karin; Yamato and Sai vs. Juugo), the Kyuubi vessel focused on his former comrade. "Sasuke!!" he growled. He had already released the Kyuubi's chakra, **three** tails appearing; charging at the Uchiha with the Rasengan in his palm. Sasuke, having his Chidori ready and his second level of the curse mark, also charged towards the shinobi. It was déjà vu all over again, a complete repeat of their fight in the Valley of the End. If the two jutsus clashed, the result would be claustrophobic.

"STOP!!" A cry was heard as everything went blank…

_'Sasuke…why am I always behind you…?'_

* * *

**Yuki-chan:** OMG!! That was too much suspense!! So hard to write!! Gah!! DX

**Naruto: **Eh?! Yuki-chan, what happened to me and Sasuke-teme?!

**Sasuke:** It's a cliffhanger dobe; you have to wait until the next chapter.

**Naruto:** WHAT?! B-but, I can't wait that long!!

**Yuki-chan: **Life's hard isn't it Naruto? Well, too bad. You'll have to wait just like the other readers out there.

**Naruto: **-cries- NUU!!

**Yuki-chan: **-smiles-

**Naruto:** Eh, ano, Yuki-chan. Why did you end this chappie with me saying "Sasuke…why am I always behind you…?"

**Yuki-chan:** You'll find out in the next chapter.

**Naruto:** WHAT?! Now I have to wait to find out what happened in to fight and why I said that?!

**Yuki-chan:** Yup. ANYWAYS… PLEASE REVIEW!! Just click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen!! Simple as that!!

**Sasuke:** This is a fanfiction Yuki, not an advertisement…

**Yuki-chan:** SHADDUP!! ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Sasuke:** You said that already…

**Yuki-chan:** -glares- -pouts- -shuns Sasuke- -smiles-


	4. Chapter 4: Fun With You

**A/N:**** THANKS TO ALL MY REVEIWERSSSS!! GOMENASAII!! Had a little writer's block…eheheh…actually, scratch that—I had a MAJOR writer's block… I couldn't really picture Sasuke's and Naruto's fight in the flashback… (Although it wasn't really a fight…) eheheh… and the KARIN BASHINGS. I'm not evil like chikako-chann…gomenasaii!! Anyways, to make it up to you guys, I guarantee this chappie's got a TON of SasuSaku fluff!! And maybe some Karin bashing too… -snicker-snicker-smirk-smirk- ITS FUN TIMMEEE!! Meaning bashings, pranks, fluff, etc.etc.**

**Here's chappie 4!!**

"talk" _'thinking'_ _'thinking emphasis'__**'inner'**__ emphasis_

**Chapter 4: Fun With You**

_Recap:_

_While the other Konoha-nins fought Hebi (Kakashi vs. Suigetsu; Hinata, Shino, and Kiba vs. Karin; Yamato and Sai vs. Juugo), the Kyuubi vessel focused on his former comrade. "Sasuke!!" he growled. He had already released the Kyuubi's chakra, __**three**__ tails appearing; charging at the Uchiha with the Rasengan in his palm. Sasuke, having his Chidori ready and his second level of the curse mark, also charged towards the shinobi. It was déjà vu all over again, a complete repeat of their fight in the Valley of the End. If the two jutsus clashed, the result would be claustrophobic._

_"STOP!!" A cry was heard as everything went blank…_

_'Sasuke…why am I always behind you…?'_

"Sakura, stop. You're wasting your chakra." The ebony-haired Uchiha said monotonously. Team Hebi had been resting for a while now; after retreating from their encounter with Konoha ninja (a.k.a. Naruto's retrieval squad), the five missing-nins gathered along the banks of a quiet river.

"No, you're hurt. Just because you have Orochimaru's healing abilities, doesn't mean you can keep going without any rest. Especially after fighting Naruto." The pink-haired medic-nin persisted. She was currently seated beside him–him leaning against a tree—hand glowing green with chakra placed along his side. Sasuke had bruises, cuts, slashes, and wounds coving his body, all courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura continued her work ignoring Sasuke's protests.

The rest of Hebi was resting on the opposite bank of the river. From the twos' distance, they could hear the bickering of the red-haired slutty bitch and the shark-like goof-off. The large orange-haired member was calm and was presently—ignoring his two other teammates—communicating to his little animal friends. (Juugo talks to animals.)

Silence took over the pair of former Konoha-nins as both knew very well what each of them was thinking.

_Flashback_

_"STOP!!" A cry was heard as everything went blank…_

_It was as if time froze. No birds chirping, no animals running. No sounds heard… frozen. A gust of wind blew, silencing the two clashing jutsus. A whimper was finally heard. Then a sob._

_"Please…Stop…" Tears ran down her angelic face as she mumbled her words. The two shinobi fell frozen, unable to comprehend what had happened. Both stood wide eyed seeing their jutsus fade and their power diminishing. The fragile pink-haired kunoichi clung to the back of the onyx-eyed nin sobbing._

_"Sasuke-kun… Naruto…" her voice pleading as she croaked out—unaware that she add the suffix. Said shinobi turned around facing her. He peeked at her expression, his own heart tearing in two. Silent tears streamed down her innocent face as she continued to weep uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her small figure protectively yet comforting at the same time._

_"Don't cry." He whispered. At that moment, it was just the two of them, in their own little world away from everything else. She looked up, meeting his eyes. They told her it was alright, to not worry. Then, she spotted something uncommonly seen in an Uchiha's eyes—reassurance, security. Trusting them, she let herself fall into his arms._

_Naruto stared at them speechlessly as Sasuke turned around to meet his cerulean orbs. Black clashed onto blue. The chicken-assed-haired _**(****A/N:**** LMAO!)**_ ninja had his stoic façade on while still holding the girl in his arms. The fox boy read his eyes—eyes, not expression. Eyes.—comprehending that they were asking permission. He gave a sad smile, nodded, and then fell forward—unconscious and exhausted from the Kyuubi's chakra._

_'Sasuke…why am I always behind you…?' he thought as a last message to his best friend. _

_Seeing his permission granted, Sasuke picked up his female teammate bridal style and sprinted off, only leaving his best friend one last message. _

_"Because I'm the older, and you're the younger…"_

_End Flashback_

The two stared silently towards the ground, pink/black bangs shadowing their eyes. Silvery wind blew tenderly between them. It was quite, too quiet for boths' liking. Sakura's hand had stopped glowing green now, as Sasuke's wounds were finally healed. They sat motionlessly, concentrating on their thoughts…motionlessly until someone broke it.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started, eyes still fixed to the dirt ground.

It took a second for Sakura to compose herself again and then answer. "Hai Sasuke?"

"What do you think of me?" Sakura was taken back a bit. Not only was it that Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_—so called stuck up, ice cold, chicken-ass haired emo bastard heartthrob—started a conversation, but he had just asked a question out of the blue.

"Truthfully." He added.

"I think…" she began, trying to find the right words. "I think you're very unique, in a way." She took a pause before beginning again. "You're very quiet and apathetic. You like your tranquility and peace. However, you do act like a bastard—very much in Naruto's case—and you're too stubborn, arrogant, cocky. You have a limited vocabulary—with the hn's and the aa's—and you think of your Uchiha pride too much—egotistic. Once you set your path you won't look back and just head for it. You're consumed by revenge—making you blind to what you do. You seem to not understand the pain that you cause to others when you're so into killing your brother…power-hungry…" she trailed off, tilting her head up towards the crystalline sky. Sasuke stared at her now, taking her words into considerate thought while he averted his eyes off her, gazing at the ground again.

"On the other hand…" the pinkette began again. "You're very admirable; strong, and powerful too. If you set your mind on something, you would go all out to accomplish it. You would protect what is precious to you; loyal, determined, gallant. You're an honorable ninja, and a respectable role model too. You know what it takes to be a true shinobi… a true friend…" It took some time for the words to sink into Sasuke. He glanced at her again, observing her optimistic smile towards the endless sea of blue. It seemed she felt comfortable talking about him—both the positive and negative. _'So I see, that's what she thinks of me…'_ They both sat wordlessly again, reflecting on the subject in mind.

"Sasuke-kun…?" The missing-nin looked up, meeting emerald orbs boring into him.

"Hn."

"What do you think of me then?" The question caught him a bit off guard. Of course he had expected Sakura to question about his motives for asking his question, but he'd never thought she's ask him back. It took a second for him to answer her back.

"You're annoying." Once he answered, he'd expect his teammate's face to appear disappointed—rejected; resembling her 12 year-old self. Again, surprise came over him; she was smiling, and chuckling.

"Ha-ha, where have I heard that before? Typical." Sasuke glared at her mocking tone. He let out a deep sigh, calming himself.

"Hn. You're annoying, annoying but strong." Sakura shut up that very moment, jaw hanging, eyes wide, mesmerized. Seafoam green gawked at the man sitting beside her. "You've changed Sakura; you're not the weak 12 year-old girl I left in Konoha. You've grown stronger now, more skilled. You have inhuman strength, and medical abilities. Like a true cherry blossom, you've bloomed into a true kunoichi. Sometimes you let your anger and temper get the best of you, but you will always find a way to make a person smile. You know how to be with people, how to get along—unlike me. **(****A/N:**** LMAO!! Sasuke just admitted something!! That's a blow to his ego…)** You will always have a place somewhere—a place in a person's heart. Idolizing, gifted…beautiful, perfect…" He trailed off into his thoughts. Sakura eyed him sincerely, being thankful of what he said about her. One part of her still couldn't comprehend his words, while another part felt uneasy for him to pour out his words just like that—very out of character for the egotistic bastard she knew. It was probably the most he's spoken in years.

"You're bluffing." She said, dubious. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, sending his Uchiha Death Glare towards the cherry blossom. He hated it when people don't take him seriously. Without thinking, he pulled Sakura into a lip lock—proving his point.

Sakura was stunned—scratch that, Sakura was staggered, shocked, completely bewildered. If her mouth was not locked with Sasuke's it'd be hanging down to the bottom of the Earth. The Haruno Sakura—normal Konoha kunoichi with nothing special that was once considered weak before—was KISSING _the Uchiha Sasuke_—Uchiha prodigy, jackass bastard heartthrob famous all across the shinobi world for being the last Uchiha clan survivor!! It was like, like, OH MY FUCKING GODD!! I WON THE LOTTERY!! Like, like, whoa!! Fangirls would scream, and die, out to kill and bitch fight Sakura if they'd seen this. Fanboys—yes, Sakura has fanboys—would be completely envious of the last Uchiha survivor, dieing to be in his place right then and there. Naruto would yell and scream saying it was no fair for him and hate Sasuke for it and Rock Lee would cry and scream that he'd lost his precious 'youthful cherry blossom'. Inner Sakura was currently freaking out, ranting, fainting, killing herself just to believe it.

_**'OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! AHHHH!!-insert fangirl squeal- WE'RE KISSING SASUKE!! WE'RE KISSING SASUKE!! EEEE!!AHHH!! I'M GONNA FAINT!!' **__'Would you shut up?' __**'No! It's not everyday up get kissed by **__**the Uchiha Sasuke**__** you know!! SHARANNO!!' **__'It's just a kiss. I betcha he's gonna pull away any second now.' __**'Betcha not. Hey don't spoil the moment girl!! Kiss him back!! KISS HIM BACKKKK!! SHARANNO!!'**_

She kissed back, gently though. It was true, it's not everyday you'd get kissed by Sasuke—better make the best of it when you get the chance. He snaked his arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer when she responded. Their kiss deepened, both dominating one's lips. Sasuke's teeth gritted Sakura's lower lip, asking for entrance. She pulled away right that second.

"You wouldn't want to get that comfortable. We're still hunting Itachi." She stated.

He gave a disapproving frown. _'Nice way to ruin the moment…'_ "Hn."

She knew. She knew it wasn't good to get Sasuke upset, especially since he enjoyed it—and especially to bring up his never-ending-hated brother. But if they didn't concentrate it would be worse.

"Although I can't help but admit I did enjoy it." That fact was for sure, she added. She loved it—he had such soft lips; if their lives weren't at stake, she would be totally addicted to them. They were each other's drugs, both not getting enough of them. Her cheeks burned at just the thought of it.

Sasuke smirked. He smirked and he kept smirking. The fact that Sakura enjoyed their kiss as much as he did was more than joy for him—he was happy. For nearly 10 years Uchiha Sasuke had lived with nothing but emptiness and loneliness inside of him, now he's actually felt peaceful and loved. He pulled the petite female again into his secure arms, hoping to never lose her and protect her for as long as he lived.

"Sakura…" his breath tingled her creamy silk skin sending shivers down her spine. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck inhaling her strawberry scent. "You're mine."

"Aishiteru…Sasuke-kun…"

_**'SCORE!'**_

* * *

**End of chapter!! Wait for next time for chapter 5!!**

**Naruto: **What!! It's gonna end like that?! I only got to see what happened between our fight!! How could you end it this way Yuki-chann?! -wails-cries-

**Yuki-chan:** NAAA!! Just kidding you guys!! Here comes the KARIN BASHINGGGGGSSS!! –shines flashlight under chin-evil laughter-

* * *

Late afternoon had risen by the time Sasuke and Sakura rejoined Hebi from their–err… moment. Of course the usual bickering of Karin and Suigetsu founded present at the time was stopped to a halt when their raven haired leader came into view. At this point, Karin was now attempting to _'flirt'_ pathetically to our poor Sasuke which look quite annoyed—and disgusted. Oh, by the way, when I say _'flirt'_, it's more of sexual harassment and ravage/rape than seduce. Poor Sasuke; stuck between an idiot shark and a fangirly whore-wannabe…pity him…

"Sasuke-kunn!!" Karin squealed flirtatiously. Sasuke shuddered at the pitch of her voice. Mann… she could be the whole MOB of fangirls in Konoha—who needs fangirls when she could be the whole thing all in one?! "Sasuke-kunn!! Lets go rest in a village!! And if there's a hot spring there, we _could_ have some funn!!" She clung to his arm as if someone had put super glue on her—unbreakable unless you deliberately forced them apart.

"Rot in hell Karin." Oooh, too cold. Praises to Sasuke.

"B-but we'll have LOTS of FUN!!" she tried again, persuading this time. She never gives up does she?

Being completely ignored as she was, Sakura couldn't quite suppress the anger steaming inside her any longer. I mean, no shit—it was time for her to break them apart. Moments ago, Sasuke had just kissed her and claimed that she was his, but now… seeing a friggin' whore in front of her, shunning her completely away, and attempting to 'seduce' Sasuke… ooohhh… this means WAR!!

Undetected by Karin, Sakura landed a fist full of chakra into Karin's right cheek. And when a fist full of green glow plus inhuman strength hits a face, it's most likely the face is fractured or completely shattered. Either way, Sakura was mad, and she was mad indeed.

"AAHH!! –wails-cries- THAT HURT!!" Karin cried while being thrown back into a tree. She regained her posture and stomped feverishly towards Sakura. Standing directly in front of her, she stuck her index finger in Sakura's face ranting.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR PINK-HAIRED BITCH!!"

"Well I'm sorry, SLUT!! I wasn't quite aware that you wouldn't sense my punch, seeing that you're such a chakra dog!!" By this time, Suigetsu was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off like a monkey drinking Red Bull.

Karin's gawking mouth was wide. I mean REALLY wide. You could probably stuff an elephant down her throat if you wanted to. Sakura on the other hand, was smirking. Damn straight she was smirking. No way could Karin make a better comeback to defend herself now. Scoreboard: Sakura-1, Karin-0.

Abruptly, no one noticed that Juugo was trying to swat a fly buzzing around him in his little corner away from the group. The fly flew around him for a few seconds, left him alone to fly nearer to the group, and then buzzed a bit closer to Karin. And since Karin had her mouth dropped down to hell, well, you can kinda guess what happens next.

"-cough-cough-choke-choke-" Karin choked, and coughed, and did everything she could to cough up the itsy-bitsy fly down her throat. "Water!! Water!!" she begged, pleaded, and cried.

Hebi—who was watching closely at Karin—took no actions what so ever. _'Serves her right for trying to "ravage" me…'__** 'Damn straight. Only Sakura and her oh-so-hot body can!! Whoot!!'**__ '-sweatdrop-' __**'–raises "Sakura's #1" flag-' **__'-ignores-'_

_'Bitch, why don't you swallow that fly while you're at it?!' __**'SHARRANNO!! YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!!'**__ 'I feel sad for that fly though…'_

_'HAHAHAHA!! LMFAO!! DIE WITCH!! DIE!!'_

_'Karin-san seems to be suffocating. I wonder why Sasuke-sama doesn't want to help…'_

While everybody in Hebi was chatting to themselves in their own little worlds, Karin—suffering from lack of oxygen—passed out cold on the dirty ground, lone and forgotten. Sakura was the first to notice the sudden peace.

"Hm? Ano, Sasuke-kun, Karin's out cold." She announced. The men of Hebi flicked their heads toward the innocent pink girl standing above and pointing to the unconscious red bitch—which was now blue from no oxygen entering her lungs, by the way.

"Leave her." the Uchiha ordered. "She can rot there for all I care."

"Hai…" answered Sakura, as she quickly caught up to Sasuke whom had begun moving.

.o.xox.o.

**Note: I SUCK at Karin bashings. Now that I've just realized that. I cannot do evil like Chikako-chann. –smiles-hugs chikako-**

**OK,OK. I tried. Tried to be evil by choking and leaving pity on Karin, but I failed. However, I just HAD to but that little SasuSaku fluff scene in there. –smiles again- Cheers!! Hmm… oh right, by the way, if you guys don't understand the "Because I'm the older and you're the younger" part, no worries. Its gonna make sense in due time. –smiles- **

**I don't do no evil.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**- Yuki-chan**

**Yuki-chan:** Happy Naruto?

**Naruto:** Yeah, yeah. Gimme ramen!!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm soo sorryy guys!! This will be on hiatus for a little while... sorryy!! -crycry- I'm on a MAJOR writer's block, plus I haven't really even started writing chap.5 -crycry-...**

**Top 3 Reasons for being on hiatus:**

**1. Major writer's block**

**2. DEADLY amount of homework.**

**3. Haven't gone on for a long time. Fanfiction beginning to bore me. (I get bored easily.)**

**So yes, I'm ssoooorrryy!! -crycry- Chap. 5 MIGHT be up in a month or two. Depends on my mood-ish. And friends, family, etc. My friends say I have a life, and that I shouldn't spend it in front of my monitor burning my eye out or I'll go blind…**

**GOMENAISAI!! **

**-Yuki Ryuu **

**p.s. KARIN'S NOT DEAD YET GUYS!! Yea, Karin only choked on a fly. It doesn't mean she's dead, more of unconscious... I think I'm gonna keep her for a little while long for more torture and SasuSaku punishment... and since the whole story is devoted to Karin bashing, it kinda makes no sense for Karin to die only at the beginning, nevertheless chapter 4. PMs and ideas of Karin bashings will go towards Chappie 5!! thx!!**


End file.
